Misconceptions
by MaskedxKunoichi
Summary: She had lied to him. And he had fallen for it. -SasuSaku-


**.x**_X_.**M**i**s**c**o**n**c**e**p**t**i**o**n**s_.X_**x.**

_**"**__**It takes more than eyes to see,**_

_**Things are often not what they appear to be."**_

_**-Anonymous**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
**_

**_"Okaa-san, tell me a story, please?"_**

**_"Eh, Saku-hime, you should be asleep by now!"_**

**_"I can't sleep, Okaa-san, please?"_**

**_"Oh, fine. Which fairytale do you want to hear?"_**

**_"Ne, I'm too old for fairytales, Okaa-san!"_**

**_"Hmm..how about I tell you a legend, then?"_**

**_"Ooh, which one?"_**

**_"The legend of your ancestor, King Sasuke."_**

**_"The one who ruled during the Great Ninja War?!"_**

**_"The very same one."_**

**_"Is it just violence? I'm not one for violence, unlike Riku-neechan!"_**

**_"No, Saku-hime. This is a love story."_**

**_"Ooh, I like love stories, they're so romantic!"_**

**_"Precisely, Saku, and you know what? This is my favorite legend, too."_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Hai, in fact, you were named after her."_**

**_''You mean, there's someone named 'Sakura' in your story?"_**

**_"Yes, now Saku-chan hush so I can begin the story."_**

**_"Hai!"_**

**_"Once upon a time....."_**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

She was a spy.

His head ached as several hundred thoughts swirled around his mind. She was a spy, an _enemy_ spy. And not only that, apparently, she was sent for a very specific purpose. After all they had been through, everyday spent together, every word said...was a lie.

Her mission was to kill the Crown Prince of Konoha.

Him, Uchiha Sasuke.

-x-

He never knew. He always knew something about her was off, after all she was the first girl knight that had ever been a part of his personal team. She had gained his trust, which surprised him more than anything. He hardly put his faith into anyone anymore, he knew these times were dangerous. But still, after she had saved his life, had put hers in the line, he somehow knew that she wouldn't let him down. He was wrong.

-x-

When he first saw her, he thought her a fool. She was a girl, clearly in the wrong place. Training grounds were not a suitable place for a 15 year old like her, although they were the almost the same age, him being a year older. But Konoha did not have any rules against girl knights so it wasn't entirely unheard of. But her, she was the first girl in a long time to try for the job. He saw her, saw her pink locks always tied in a bun, never let free and chuckled despite himself. Who had pink hair? But he saw how persistent she was, how she was always the last one to sleep and the first to wake up. By the end of her second year at the castle training grounds, she had been promoted to knighthood among two others. He saw how determined she was, how it looked as if she would do anything for the kingdom. He often found himself observing her, being a prince himself, it was tricky not to be noticed. But he was a prodigy, an expert at the art of stealth. It did help that he training grounds were visible from his window. No one ever noticed him, no one not even her. After her promotion, she was moved to another base to further her training. He did not see her again for many years.

-x-

Of course, as the years grew, so did his duties. His coming-of-age was to be a great celebration all around the palace. Everywhere, maids were scurrying to clean up rooms, halls were being decorated, everyone had their own task to complete. His mother, the Queen, wanted the best party for her favorite son. His father, the King, expected him to be a prince the kingdom would not be ashamed of. His father had never acknowledged him, only favoring his older brother Itachi. All his life, he worked for recognition, not having time to make any friends. Always working hard, training. His mother wanted him to just forget about it, to be himself and live out his childhood. He would not have any of it. His training paid off, he was a master at fighting, weapons, and stealth. But he did not gain his father's acceptance. As the years went by, he learned to live with it, learning to hate his brother in the process.

-x-

A month before his 18th birthday, his parents were murdered. Assassinated by none other than the Konoha's enemy kingdom, Sound. The killer made his move when the King and Queen were sleeping. The guards that were to defend them all sent to seep by a poisonous gas. The only other person who witnessed the murder was Sasuke. He could not sleep that night and resorted to roaming around the castle's halls. He sensed that almost undetectable, unfamiliar chakra signature and decided to investigate. It led into his parents room, but when he arrived there, it was too late.

-x-

The legendary sword, Kusunagi, rested in a most secret vault inside the Uchiha castle. Its history was destructive and bloody. This sword was a powerful weapon that would make the bearer invincible. Madara the Invader, the ancestor of Sasuke, conquered the Kingdom of Sound, taking its sword as his prize. Sound, once able to strike terror into the hearts of many, was weakened and shattered. Madara knew of the sword's power, he knew what the leader of Sound, Orochimaru, had used it for. Orochimaru has used it for violence, for the comfort of his kingdom while the places he conquered were battered and broken. The sword was a blessing and a curse that ultimately led to his downfall. Ever since then, Orochimaru was never seen again. But they never discovered his body, even so, it had been many many years ago and he was believed to be dead.

-x-

The King and Queen's murder was not the only tragedy to befall. Itachi had checked the royal vault kept hidden inside the King's quarters, something only he and the King knew about. He had found nothing inside. Shortly after, he told Sasuke about the sword and everything King Fugaku had hid from him. The Sword of Kusugani has been stolen.

-x-

The kingdom fell into hysterics and depression was sure to follow. Konoha's future was questioned at the loss of two of its leaders. The council made an abrupt decision. Two days later, Itachi was made King.

-x-

His life changed drastically. No longer was he allowed to roam free by himself, personal guards must follow his every move. His life was in constant danger, his 18th birthday, a quiet celebration. King Itachi did not want to lose another member of the royal family. His home, once peaceful, was now corrupted. He was taught not to trust easily. Sasuke watched as twenty three year old Itachi seemed to age a few years as the weeks passed by. He saw the stress and problems attack his brother. Some villages did not approve of Itachi, believing he was too young. Riots broke out in some places. The kingdoms surrounding Konoha were doubting whether they could trust this new King. Itachi was always in council meetings, only leaving the castle once in a while. He thought maybe Itachi was not as evil as he made him out to be.

-x-

He missed his parents terribly. His mother was the only one who ever loved him for himself, the one to assure him he was not a complete failure like what his father always told him to be. She used to cradle him when he was injured, sing him to sleep, and play with him when no one else wanted to. She was an outspoken woman who never failed to make him smile. Now, she was gone, gone where he could not follow. His father, the one who never looked at him twice except when he made mistakes, was gone too. That did not make him feel better. He became closed off, even more than before. He blamed himself, if only he had been at his parent's side sooner, maybe he could have saved them. Sometimes he just felt like crying, mourning his loss. But he viewed it as a weakness. He rid himself of emotions, telling himself that they would only lead to his downfall.

-x-

Sasuke was bombarded with new duties. Now a man, he was to chose his own band of guards, a four man team that would accompany him on missions. He chose a Nara Shikamaru, a strategist, Hyuuga Neji, an Byakugan user, Uzumaki Naruto, a demon container, and her, a genjutsu master. Only then did he find out her name. _Haruno Sakura._

-x-

Itachi did not want to send him to missions in fear of getting him killed. He brushed him off and told him it was part of his duty to serve his kingdom. Konoha wasn't as strong as it used to be. King Itachi was forced to give in. His team, dubbed Shinobi, were sent to the Land of Waves for their first mission. Itachi wanted the soldiers to have the better training and he knew just who to hire. Shinobi's purpose was to hire the renowned sword master- Zabuza Momochi.

-x-

It had been simple at first, but then again it was always like that. Zabuza had agreed after being promised a big price. On the way back to Konoha, they were ambushed by an army of Sound soldiers, a total of two hundred and fifty skilled men. They had known that Shinobi wanted to hire Zabuza and had wanted to intercept them and extend the same courtesy to Zabuza. He had declined and the six of them fought the army. Most seemed to be mediocre while the rest were better. After much fighting, Shinobi turned out to be the victor, not escaping unscathed. All of them had suffered broken ribs, bones, cuts and bruises. Sasuke was the worst off, he had been injected with a severe poison. The group was three days journey far from Konoha with no hospital nearby. The poison took its toll on Sasuke who felt as if his insides were being torn apart. Sakura, who sported a broken arm and many bruises stepped forward and aided him. Sasuke was surprised to see her hands glow a warm green light as she rested them on his form. Slowly, he succumbed to sleep, feeling the pain drift away. No one had known Sakura was a healer.

-x-

Sasuke woke up with his body aching all over, but his team had told him that he was now fine. Sakura had vanquished almost all the poison in his system, there was still some which had to be removed continually but he would live to see the castle. He felt irritated she told no one of her ability and wanted to question her about it. Neji informed him that she had fainted from chakra depletion.

-x-

_"Why did you not tell me you were a healer?"_

_"I'm sorry, sir, but if it had been known, I would not have been able to continue my duty as a knight."_

It was true, like she said. Healers were rare and everyone who showed the capability to heal was sent to the Healer's Ground to be educated further. They were a great accessory to the kingdom.

_"I understand."_ He sensed her nervousness, as if she thought he was going to punish her.

_"Please, sir, not to be rude, but I do not wish to be sent to the Healer's Ground. I belong here with the knights." _

Her determination never failed to amaze him.

_"Do not worry, you have my word."_

_"Oh thank you so much! Oh um- I mean- thank you, sir!"_

_"One more thing, Haruno."_

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"You saved my life. It's Sasuke to you."_

She smiled at him, the first time.

_"Then please, call me Sakura."_

_"Aa. You are dismissed, Sakura."_

-x-

He had been on many more missions after that but he was more careful after the first one. Sakura's ability as a medic wasn't a secret, but only her closest friends and the residents of the castle knew that. She was asked to heal patients numerous times and she found out she couldn't say no to them. Sometimes, she spent her time at the Healer's Grounds which, contrary to her belief, was not all that bad. While the rest of the team was having fun, he had been stuck in his quarters, sorting paperwork. A prince's job was never easy.

-x-

Over time, Shinobi became his second family. They learned to be themselves around Sasuke, despite his title.

_"Oy, teme, have fun for once in your life."_

_"Hn. Dobe, I have better things to do than hang around eating ramen all day."_

_"But, teme! You're always stuck there in your room when we aren't on missions! You're so boring, teme!"_

_"I don't give a damn."_

_"No wonder Uchiha doesn't have a girl."_

_"Maybe teme should give in to one of his fangirls then!"_

_"Shut the hell up, both of you."_

_"Naruto, Neji, you better listen or His Royal Highness is going to have you both whipped!"_

_"Maybe you should join them too, Sakura."_

_"Oh, that's alright. But anyway, I'm tougher than that.''_

_"Yeah, Sakura-chan is big and strong and manly and-"_

_"Naruto, you're loud."_

_"-so violent. OW! ...That hurt!_

_''Hn. Dobe."_

_''You people are all so troublesome."_

-x-

After she had saved his life, he had gained some sort of respect for her. She was different than all the other princess, ladies, women who had wanted him for his title. She was not interested in the things that were liked by girls her age. He found himself watching her again sometimes, always out of the corner of his eye. He saw that she sometimes looked as if she did not belong in the picture, like an outcast. He wondered if some of her smiles were forced, fake. In a way, they were alike.

-x-

The festival of the Cherry Blossoms was a yearly celebration. Despite the kingdom being in turmoil, the festival would still continue for it provided a spark of happiness and relief. The palace was once again in works, a ball was to be held at the castle. Security was at its best in case an enemy would come. Only the nobles of the court were present to the ball so other nations were not welcome, making it easier for security. Shinobi had a very special assignment, they were to escort the ladies who did not have any. Sasuke decided if he had to suffer dancing and being civil to countless annoying ladies, so did they. Except for Sakura, who was given a chance to skip a mission and enjoy the night. The male members were envious but Sakura could not really escort a lady, being a girl herself. Neither did the guys want her to escort a Lord, for deep down they were protective of their only female member. She scoffed at their intentions but was grateful for the night off. She suspected he also gave her that free night as a token of gratitude, one she didn't really deserve.

-x-

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Who's ther- Sasuke?" She was surprised to see him enter the garden she had been hiding in._

_"Sakura. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be inside, dancing?"_

_"Oh please, I should be asking you that, Lord Prince."_

_"I told you not to call me that."_

_"Habits die hard. Were you tired of dancing with your fangirls, then?"_

_"Those vultures are annoying as hell, I'm glad to be away from then."_

_''Such words, your majesty!"_

_"Drop the politeness shit, Sakura. It's annoying."_

_"Well, you did say I'm annoying, so I guess it only fits."_

There was a period of silence between them, but it was not an awkward one. He felt serenity, peace, at the garden with her.

_"Look at that, it's a full moon."_

_"Hn."_

_"Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"Aa."_

_"I'm glad I'm lucky enough to witness such a beautiful thing."_

_"Haven't you ever seen it before?"_

_"Well...I never actually had the time to look at the stars. I was always..training and..."_ She trailed off.

_"Aa. They're quite a site."_

He looked at her Anbu attire, with a tattoo adoring her shoulder and wondered why she was not wearing woman's attire even for a festival.

_"You're different."_ He muttered softly, almost a whisper. But she heard him and she knew what he was talking about.

_"I've noticed."_ She looked at him, a slight smirk visible on her face.

The two stayed there immobile, just gazing at the moon and the stars. All the while, Sasuke could not shake off the feeling that there was something wrong, something out of place with her. He wondered if she seemed to be having inner turmoils with herself, he thought maybe she did not feel comfortable with him as he did with her. What confused him the most was the lone tear that slid down her cheek. She had wiped it off almost immediately, but he had noticed.

-x-

He could not sleep yet again so he set out to venture through the gardens. His nightmares were plaguing him again, the night where his parents were killed. He kept thinking it was his doing, his fault. He was surprised to see her there, so late at night.

_"Sasuke!...Couldn't sleep either..?"_

_"Aa."_

_"I wish you'd talk more than that, you know."_

_"Hn."_

_"Oh well..."_

_"So...what's bothering you?"_

_"...mhm..."_ She was clearly not comfortable with sharing so he left it at that. However, she spoke up again.

_"It's my father. I miss him."_

_"Then why does he not come here to visit you?"  
_

_"He's....not well. His conditions would prevent him from doing so."_

_"Aa. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay, I just...want to see him again."_

_"He'll be okay."_

_"I hope you're right."_

A silence stretched between them.

_"So, what about you?"_

_"Nightmares."_

_"About what?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Oh c'mon, just a hint? I told you about mine!"_ He didn't want to share but she had a fair point.

_"It's about mother and father."_

_"The King and Queen,"_ She started _"I...heard about what happened. I'm really sorry."_

_"I don't want pity."_

_"I know, it just feels like the thing to say.'_

_"Hn."_

He thought that was the extent of their conversation but he was mistaken.

_"It's not your fault, you know."_

_"W-what?"_ He wondered how she knew that had been his exacts thoughts.

_"I just thought that you...well..you blame yourself for what happened, that you should've been there to stop it."_

She seemed uneasy, thinking she had jumped to a wrong conclusion. But she was right._  
_

_"...How did you know?"_

_"Let's just say...I feel your pain."_

After that, she had walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

-x-

She had invaded his mind. He thought himself foolish for wasting his time thinking over a mere girl. But he knew she wasn't just a _mere_ girl. He had fallen for her without realizing it. He hadn't notice but others had.

_"Oy, you see Sakura-chan and teme?"_

_"Hn. Both are so dense."_

_"Neji, How do you feel about a bet, huh? I bet that teme will be the first to tell Sakura-chan what he feels!"_

_"Fine. I predict Sakura-san will be first to confess."_

_"What about you, lazy ass?"_

_"Too troublesome."_

-x-

As his twentieth birthday approached, Itachi made a suggestion.

_"Little brother, I feel it is about time for you to be wed."_

_"You summoned me for this? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm only nineteen, almost twenty!"_

_"Precisely and still you are not engaged, you do not even have a lady. I, on one hand, already have an heir."_

It was true, only a year before, Itachi had been forced to marry. It had been luck that he had fallen in love in the process. His wife, Queen Ayame, had borne him a healthy baby boy named Ryuu.

_"I don't care. Stay out of my love life."_

_"I would, but see, you do not even have a love life to speak of."_

_"Fuck you, I'm leaving."_ He turned his back and started out of the King's throne room.

_"..or maybe you do?"_ Sasuke stopped walking.

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Foolish little brother, Sakura-san will not wait around forever."_

-x-

His birthday was once again to be a big celebration. The kingdom was doing better, better than it had for two years. Sasuke was having inner turmoils, debating on whether or not his bastard of a brother was right. Finally, he couldn't deny himself any longer, he finally accepted it. He thought about asking her to dance with him, how beautiful she would look in a gown. But he knew she would not approve of it, she didn't like those kinds of things. With that, his mind was in peace momentarily before he was once again drowned in his duties.

-x-

He noticed how she was avoiding him, or rather how they did not meet as much. Missions for Shinobi were less these times and the five of them did not see each other as often. It had been like that for many weeks, but Sasuke had hoped that around the time of his birthday, it would be different.

-x-

It was his birthday ball and he was getting impatient. Hundreds of ladies had asked for a dance with the prince and with no choice, he was forced to comply. After some time, he excused himself to a corner to rest. That was when he caught sight of a familiar head of pink hair. Anxious, he trailed after it. It was Sakura but what surprised him the most was her appearance. She wasn't in her usual ANBU gear, she was wearing a simple crimson kimono embroidered with Cherry Blossom flowers. An orange obi was wrapped around her waist. Her long hair was tied in a bun, senbons adorning it. She was a knight after all, too. It was nothing special, unlike the gaudy clothes the other ladies wore, but on Sakura it was striking.

-x-

_"Sa-Sasuke?"_

_"Hn. Sakura."_

_"Oh..h-hi..."_

_"You look...different."_

_"Um..well, yeah.. Fine, you can laugh if you want to. I know I look ridiculous."_

_"No, you look...beautiful."_

_"I-I...Um, thanks ..I think."_

_"I'm serious."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"Listen...there's something I have to tell you."_

He led them to the fountain in the garden, the place where they had met several times before. She seemed to notice this and started to walk away.

_"Sasuke, I-I can't..I have to go."_

_"No, please Sakura, stay."_

_"No, you don't understand!"_

_"Please, don't be scared I just..."_

_Suddenly, she stopped fighting._

_"..want to talk."_

_"Fine."_ Her tone confused him. He took her hands into his own.

_"Sakura, I-...You're different from everyone else. You're one of the few people I can truly trust. You've become a very important person to me."_

He let go of her hands and slowly took her in his arms, as if embracing her was going to make her run away. Her breath hitched and her heart started to beat fast. She carefully wrapped her arms around him. For that moment, he was at his happiest.

_"Sakura I-"_

Then he noticed she was crying, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He was about to ask when he felt something out of place. From the corner of his eye, he saw their reflection in the garden. He had his arms wrapped around her. She had one arm around him, the other poised high, clutching a poisoned senbon. It was aimed straight for his heart.

-x-

Almost immediately, she dropped the weapon.

_"Y-you..!"_

_"S-Sasuke..!"_

_"You tried to fucking kill me!"_

_"P-please I-"_

_"You tried to kill me...you...you..."_

_"I-"_

_"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"_

Suddenly, soldiers were everywhere, Sakura in their grasp.

_"Teme, what the hell is going on here?!"_

_"..She..she tried to kill me.."_

_"S-Sakura-chan?! What the-"_

_"Take her away."_

The soldiers dragged away the crying girl, who looked horror stricken.

_"Sasuke..."_

-x-

_"Why."_

Sasuke had gone to the dungeons, had so much questions that he stepped so low as to actually visit her.

_"..."_

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you."_

_"...Lord Prince."_ This time, he didn't correct her.

_"Who sent you?"_

_"..."_

_"Not talking, huh?"_

_"..."_

_"Fine. Guard, give this prisoner no food and water. She'll starve to death."_

_"..."_

_"You disgust me. To think, I used to trust you."_

_"..."_

_"Why, Sakura? Why the hell.....?"_

_''...''_

_"And to think, I actually fell for you. I fucking loved you! Did you know that?"_

_"..."_

_"Or maybe, that was your goal all along. Tell me, how many others have you seduced?"_

_"..."_

_"Must not be a lot, with your appearance and all. They would've mistaken you as a guy, although I suppose you were different with them. What kind of a woman are you? You're a disgrace."_

_"..."_

_"Tch, look at you, cowering in that cage. You're so weak. You don't deserve my time."_

With every sentence he said, his insides turned. He wanted to hurt her, hurt her like she hurt him. She lied to him, fooled him when no one had ever done so. She did not deserve him. She was a disgrace to him. And yet...he wanted her to tell him it was all a lie, a joke that wasn't funny. But he knew it was true. Her main objective had been to kill him all along.

-x-

Two days later, news came to him that she had escaped. He was more than furious. He had not even gotten any information from her. Later, he found out the dobe was missing as well. Sasuke assumed that Sakura had taken Naruto as her hostage, somehow. It made him hate her even more. But urgent news from a haggard looking Neji made him doubt himself.

_"Naruto informed me that he visited Sakura in the dungeons and she told him something. She was sent by Orochimaru for the sole purpose of assassinating you, but it looked like she did not want to do it."_

_"I don't care. She would have killed me if I did not stop her!"_

_"Naruto begs to differ. He believes that there is some unknown reason, something that is forcing Sakura to do it. I...I doubt her intentions, too. All these years, she has not tried to kill you."_

_"Except for now. You say you have known her for years?"_

_"Aa, she was not like this. I was shocked when I found out."_

_"She is not how you know her to be."_

_"Perhaps..but..Naruto also told me that she said she is not a whore."_

_"Tch."_

_"Uchiha, I know you are in turmoil right now because you lo-"_

_"I do not care for her."_

_"..Fine..but please, consider the possibilities."_

_"..And Naruto? Where is that dobe?"_

_"I have a theory..."_

-x-

He could not sleep again. Neji's words plagued his mind. Making an abrupt decision, he ventured to the King's quarters to talk to Itachi. He knew this was the stupidest decision, given the past events, but he would be damned if he did not follow his instinct.

_"...I believe Naruto went missing because of the information he knew, the same one he passed onto me. I know this because the enemy knew I knew of it and tried to rid of me. But, I escaped. I am positive he is with Sakura right this moment. And as for her....I don't think she escaped, I think she was...kidnapped."_

_**"The cruelest lies are often told in silence."**_

_**-Robert Stevenson  
**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I hope you liked it! I'm not good with the 'normal' story format, I prefer telling the events in their lives in little snippets, so here is my own way of telling a story. This will be a three-shot (unless I change my mind), the next one being in Sakura's overview. Oh, and I don't own Naruto. Wanna see Sakura's kimono? Check out my profile :)**

**Random quote about life: Haters never die, they just multiply.  
**

**Please Review! Tell me your thoughts while reading this, your favorite character, if anyone was OOC, even your favorite quote, etc. Whatever floats your boat. ...Reviews make my day :) I like them more than alerts or favorites, because really, I want your feedback on this. **

**-x-**

**~MaskedxKunoichi  
**


End file.
